


Life with Kids [Discontinued]

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Takes Place after the last chapter of the last book





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is different for Liv now, being married to her high school girlfriend, who is also the safety Liv needs, having 4 kids, 10-Year-old Luke, 8-year-old Mindy, 6-year-old Derek, and 4-year-old Lola. Ever since her parents and twin died she has been feeling better. Liv sat up in bed and Phoebe said, "Liv are you ok?" Liv looked up, "Why do you ask such a question." Phoebe said, "You've been very quiet all night, come on tell me." Liv started to talk, "Remember how I said that being a Thunderman would be hard for me cause that I don't have a power." Phoebe laughed, "Who cares, you've been a Thunderman for almost 16 years and Nora has been a Rooney for 8 years, Parker must really be crazy." Liv said, "Yeah and the only two with powers are Luke and Mindy." Phoebe smirked, "While the youngsters don't." Liv fell on the bed, "Well I need you in my life." Phoebe stroked Liv's hair, "I'm here to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Since Liv hates the idea of her acting going bad. She stayed out of the spotlight for 12 years after her mental breakdown on live TV. Phoebe knew she was done on TV after appearing on The Eddie Helms Show. She wanted to return. She said, "I have decided to return to acting." Phoebe said with a confused look, "I thought you were done forever, remember your breakdown on The Ed Helms show which you started crying." Liv said, "But it's time for a return remember that show I shot during our 1st year of being on our own in Orlando but canceled after season 2 cause I left." Luke said, "If I could say something, why did mom all of the sudden want to return to the fame." Liv said, "Luke my sweet first born, I just want to."


End file.
